How It All Began
by Arisu44
Summary: This is my take on how Ikkaku and Yumichika met and all the things that got them to where they are today. Rated T for now but rating could change at any time.


Yumichika let out a groan as pain shot through his lower half. The man he had been with the night before had been none too gentle with him and he would almost regret it if it wasn't for the large sum the stranger had promised to pay him. He peeked his sleepy eyes over to the body next to him, confirming that the man was still asleep, a line of drool leading from his mouth to the pillow.

"How ugly," Yumichika muttered, rolling away from the bulky creature before standing on shaking legs. He let out a quiet groan, careful not to disturb the brute as he ambled across the room, collecting his clothing as he went. He made his way to a broken mirror that had been propped up in a corner of the dusty room, looking at his reflection with a scowl as he took in the state of his hair before his eyes drifted down a skinny, bruised body. He hadn't eaten in a few days and it was really starting to show and he hoped that the money he scored off of this man would be enough to buy him some food.

He quickly dressed, running his fingers through his long, dark hair, as he made his way back to where the man's clothes lie in a crumpled heap on the floor. He crouched down, his eyes never leaving the figure sleeping in the bed as he dug through deep pockets, producing only a few coins. He looked at the man in disgust, assuming that the drunkard had probably spent all his money on booze the night before but he instantly brightened as the sight of money caught his eye.

Creeping over to the snoring being, Yumichika thought of what his best tactic would be to get the cash tightly held in the man's fist. He planned to try and slip the money out, in hopes that he would be too hung-over to be woken from the slight movement and if the man were to wake up he would resort to flirting with him, lulling the man back to sleep with his lies. This plan was much more reasonable than his other one, which was to snatch the money quickly and make a run for it.

Leaning over the bed, he gently grabbed a corner of the money and took in a deep breath before beginning to pull just slightly, smiling to himself as it slid from the other's grip. He quickly stashed his haul in the folds of his clothes before rushing from the room, not wanting to be here when the man woke up to find his money gone.

Ikkaku huffed as he stomped through the streets, grabbing the hilt of his weapon and glaring at anyone who so much as looked in his direction. He hadn't had a fight in three days and that might not seem like a very long time for most people but for someone as fight loving as Ikkaku it seemed like centuries. He was willing to fight almost anyone but there didn't appear to be anyone worth even a second of his time in these slums.

Giving up on finding anyone even remotely fightable he headed in the direction of the nearest bar, fully intent on drinking himself into a stupor.

When he reached the bar, he gazed at the entrance for a minute before ducking inside the old doorway. The place looked like it would come crashing down any minute but as long as they had enough sake to keep him sated for the next few hours he didn't care. And hey, maybe if he was lucky, someone in here might be drunk enough to make the mistake of trying to start something with him.

Sitting down in a stool, he ordered two bottles of sake to start, before further examining his surroundings, trying to scout out anyone that might be worth picking a fight with. His eyes were instantly drawn to some of the bigger men, but none of them looked like they were interested in a brawl, too occupied by their drink or a girl dressed in revealing clothing, trying to make a quick buck.

Ikkaku supposed that if at the end of the night, if he still couldn't find a decent fight and if he was drunk enough for any of these whores to look even somewhat appealing, he might try to take one of them for himself. It had been a while since he had been with anyone and every man needs to get laid every once in a while. His bloodlust turning to lust for sex, he began scoping out the scene for an attractive woman, his eyes settling on a curvy figure towards the back of the bar.

The woman was turned away from the battle loving man, raven hair spilling down her back, ending at curvy hips and held together with a single ribbon. He let a devious grin spread across chapped lips. He was determined to have her.


End file.
